Cleaning devices come in at wildly varying degrees of shapes, sizes, user friendliness, convenience and cost. These variables hold true in realm of electric shoe cleaning and polishing devices. Before the advent of electric shoe polishers, manual shining of shoes was often a cumbersome and messy task. To address this issue, electric shoe polishers eventually arrived on the market. Early prototypes were largely geared towards businesses rather than individuals due to their cost, their large size footprint, or both.
Since then there has been a trend towards engineering these cleaning devices to be smaller. With respect to electric shoe polishers, there has been a dramatic evolution that has brought the power of devices that once took up a sizeable portion of a room manned by trained professionals to the palm of one hand of a lay individual. Still, while present day electric shoe cleaning devices can be handled by hand, many of them lack the convenience of carrying most of the necessary cleaning supplies in one device from one location to another. Indeed, it may be cumbersome to carry the necessary number of shoe polish containers, cleaning fabrics, brush types and any other cleaning supplies between locations. To permit such items to be carried with the cleaning device, one may be required to have an additional carrying bag or purchase a bulkier electric cleaning device to account for the added load. Both solutions add more hindrance to a user without solving the need of having a cleaning device with sufficient storage capacity without sacrificing the added convenience of present-day compact electric cleaning devices.
Therefore, to solve the above problems and provide individuals with a convenient way to clean and polish their shoes, there is a need for an electric shoe polishing device to provide the sufficient storage space to carry cleaning supplies together with having a compact size and a convenient shape for easy carry. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.